


Domination Altercation

by Butterballs



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, Light BDSM, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Rimming, Spanking, Threesome, abuse of scarves, er incest obviously, porn with minimal feelings, sex in a loft, sex in front of a mirror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-03 03:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterballs/pseuds/Butterballs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Fili and Kili love each other dearly and enjoy fooling around at every available opportunity - but neither of them will be on the bottom. </p><p>This is like 17,000 words of porn. Have at it guys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

'You're the younger one,' Fili says, thighs locked immovably around Kili's. 'It should be you.'

Kili's hips wriggle under him, supposedly because he's trying to get free but Fili knows it's also a tease, the way their erections barely brush against each other. 'No chance, brother dear. That's just a meaningless excuse you've come up with. It should be _you_ because you're prettier.'

Fili scoffs. He grabs Kili's wrists, one on each side of his body, and holds them there. Kili may be a fraction taller than him but he's still slighter, and Fili has five extra years of training bulking his muscles. 'Please. _You're_ the pretty one, everyone says so, they even question whether mother lay with an elf once, so fair is your face.'

With his hands and legs immobile, Kili is tempted to head-butt his charming brother, but resists. Instead, he cants his head back and bares the pale, delectable expanse of neck flesh that he knows Fili will never _not_ want to bite. When Fili's eyes momentarily cloud and his head descends to lick and nibble at the column of Kili's throat (and the pressure around his thighs lessening as a result), his legs fly up to wrap around Fili's waist and he rolls them over so they are facing each other. He's not quite strong enough to roll Fili over completely but at least now they're on even ground. He threads his left hand through Fili's thick blond hair. 

'I beg to differ,' he says, using all his lower body strength to keep his legs in place. 'You are the more beautiful _dwarf_ , with your full beard and braids and hair like sunshine. As you say, I look like the unruly bastard child of, say, Durin and one of the High Elves of Gondolin.'

'And more than a little melodramatic,' Fili points out, rolling his eyes. He grabs the back of Fili's neck, stroking once over the sensitive area at the base of his skull, and pulls him in for a kiss. Their tongues fight and tangle for dominance even as their bodies drive against each other, seeking relief from the ache in their groins. 

'I'd wager I can convince you,' Fili continues, his lips stretching into a wolfish grin. 'I think that by the time I'm done with you, you'll be mindless and shaking and _begging_ me to use my cock to drive you into the earth.'

Kili's breath momentarily stops at the words. 'I don't believe it. I don't believe that you can.'

'Are you challenging me, brother? Because you know I never walk away from a challenge.'

Kili knows. The reason they were in this very position was because, months ago, he'd challenged Fili - they'd been arguing heatedly and Fili had him shoved up against a wall with a view to striking him. Kili had looked down at Fili's mouth, red and parted and wet and full, and said, 'You don't have the bollocks.'

Fili had kissed him until he couldn't breathe and his knees were about to collapse instead of giving him the black eye he'd considered. And, well, here they were now, each still refusing acquiescence to the other. It had become something of a game that was too fun to stop playing.

'Consider yourself challenged,' Kili says with a smirk. He knows what Fili is capable of, he welcomes it even, and it still doesn't mean that he'll accept being 'on the bottom'.

'I should tie you down,' Fili says as he settles between Kili's spread legs. 'I should fasten you to these bedposts and tease your _pretty_ cock until it's diamond hard and leaking and your head is thrashing with the effort of not coming. Maybe then you will want me inside you.'

Kili bites his lip to contain a shudder wrung from his body at Fili's words. 'I doubt it.'

Fili runs a single finger up the underside of Kili's erection, watching with fascination as it twitches before his eyes. 'We shall see. An idea for another time. But for now...' He wraps his hand around the organ and gives it three firm, slow pumps of his fist. Kili exhales loud and long, his quadriceps flexing with the effort to keep his pelvis still. Fili pumps faster, every so often extending his thumb over the blushed, spongy head of Kili's cock and wiping away the fluid collecting there. This was the first thing they did together, secretive hand-jobs in back alleys, and it's those memories that drive Kili crazy rather than any particular skill Fili has with his hands. 

Fili uses his other hand to cup Kili's balls and rub the small, delicate patch of skin behind them. Kili tenses at this, at how close Fili is to that secret place he just won't give up, but Fili doesn't go any further, pressing down on Kili's perineum. It feels amazing but it's not enough.

Kili moans, frustrated. 'I need - I need - '

'What's that, Kili?' Fili mocks, twisting his wrist deliberately, changing direction to make Kili moan again.

'Your mouth - I need your mouth.'

'Is that _all_ you need?'

'Yes,' Kili snaps.

Fili knows that when Kili gets snappy he's close to the edge - and thus close to begging. He smiles innocently. 'Very well. You only had to ask, you know.'

He's tempted to take Kili's leaking cock down his throat straight away, knowing the reaction he'll get, but he restrains himself. He keeps one hand positioned around the base (he hasn't fully mastered deep-throating yet, the way Kili has, and his smug little prick of a brother never lets him forget it), straightens his tongue and licks, one miniscule lick at a time, up until he reaches the head. Kili whines at a much higher octave than usual.

He whines, but really the teasing is his favorite part, that slow build that makes the explosion so much more intense. Fili knows this and draws it out, interspersing the soft grazes of his tongue with full swallows that make Kili's hips buck and his eyes roll back in his head. Occasionally he loses control a bit, fucking Fili's mouth and making his brother choke, at which point Fili withdraws and chastises Kili with a stern look.

But then he continues, slicking up Kili's cock with an excess of spit and using the lubrication to pump him quickly. It didn't take much to take Kili close to coming, never did, and when his eyes were clamped shut and his body began to shake, Fili stopped cold.

'I hate you,' Kili pants. He moans throatily as Fili licks a circle just under the tip of his member. 'You can't stop now, that's just cruel.'

'Not planning on stopping,' Fili assures him. 'But I want you to do something for me.'

'I'm _not_ letting you - '

'Shush,' Fili interrupts. 'Not that. Give me your finger.'

Kili complies, presenting his right index finger, although he doesn't look at all sure about it. Fili catches the finger with his mouth and sucks on it, moving his tongue around to wet it fully and nudging at Kili's fingertip. Kili's eyes never leave Fili's mouth, concentrating hard on what was really nothing more than an obscene recreation of Fili's mouth on his cock.

Fili withdraws Kili's finger, smiling with approval at how soaked it is, and then guides it down between Kili's legs. Kili's eyes widen.

'I _just_ said - '

' _Will_ you shut up, please? I don't intend on taking what is rightfully mine, I will wait for you to give it up, believe it or not.' Fili places Kili's finger at his opening. 'Actually. _you_ are going to fuck yourself, and when you come, you'll be wishing it was because I had my cock shoved so far up you you couldn't breathe.'

' _Mahal_ , Fili, gods, you know when you speak that way...'

Fili slips Kili's finger inside him. 'Find the spot for me.'

It's awkward, it always is from this angle, but Kili manages to crook his finger just so. His back arches off the bed and he whimpers, tremors wracking his body. He's sweating profusely and his lip is swollen from biting down on it so much. He doesn't have long left.

'Wouldn't that be better if it were something bigger...something fuller?' Fili hisses, swallowing thickly to calm himself down. His own cock feels like it's about to burst. 'Think about how much better it would feel...it might be too much pleasure to handle...you'll be screaming for me to stop but pleading for more...'

'Fili, oh - '

'Well?'

Some of the haze clears from Kili's eyes. He smirks lopsidedly. 'Nice try, brother. Still no. If - _when_ we do this, _I'm_ fucking _you_.' 

Fili cocks his head. 'If you say so.'

'Don't stop,' Fili tells then him. He jumps out from between Kili's legs and sits beside him instead, this position requiring less contortion for his mouth to reach Kili's erection. He lowers his mouth, not fully; he doesn't need to as Kili's hips are jutting off the bed with every thrust of his finger into his body. He coughs when Kili's cock slams against his gag reflex but ignores it in favor of watching his beautiful little brother crumble to pieces under the onslaught of his own finger. Fili takes a breath and sucks tenderly on the head only. It's more than teasing but not quite overwhelming, but it's exactly what Kili needs, because he completely loses his mind shortly after.

'Oh, oh. _oh_ , _fuck_...' 

Fili pulls off just in time to see Kili's come spurt over his stomach, their sheets, some in Fili's hair (for which he is rather annoyed). He said once that he’d swallow when Kili agrees to be fucked. Apparently today is not that day. 

'Always make such a mess,' Kili pants. 'Why can't you just swallow it?' 

'Why won't you just bend over for me so we can end this silly game?' Fili retorts.

'It's more fun this way,' Kili replies with a devilish grin. He sits up and pushes Fili over. 'My turn.' 

Thankfully there's no clothing to delay them, so to clean himself up, he rubs his drying seed all over Fili. The intimate gesture, combined with so much skin contact, makes Kili's cock twitch with interest.

'Just a like a beast,' Fili laughs.

'You are my territory,' Kili explains. 'Even if part of you is still...unchartered.'

Fili's peal of answering laughter is music to his ears. They do love each other very much, even through this unending struggle for dominance.

Kili looks at his brother's body appraisingly. It's stronger than his, more built, hard muscles standing out where he is on the lithe side. Fili tries to downplay it but he knows how attractive he is, how much his naked body makes Kili salivate. As it is, Kili just about has to beat Fili's admirers off with a stick.

Kili runs his hands over Fili's pectorals, the touch softer than necessary, designed to make Fili hyper-aware of every nerve ending in his body. It's designed to say _I won't stop until every inch of your flesh is straining for my touch._

‘Looks notwithstanding, Fili, I don’t believe that you should be the dominant partner simply because you are older. That you don’t have to _earn_ your rewards. I, however, am a firm believer in working for what you deserve,’ Kili says with a punctuating pinch to Fili’s left nipple, interrupting the laugh that had been forming at the thought of Kili actually doing a hard day’s work. He runs his hands down lower, aiming for Fili’s crotch, then brings them out to bypass it completely and travel along Fili’s inner thighs. He slides them further still, over Fili’s knees and calves, turning around at the arches of his feet and returning north. When he finally touches Fili’s cock his brother shivers and exhales shakily.

‘I’ve barely touched you yet,’ Kili smirks. Fili can’t think of anything to say so just glares at him darkly.

Kili intends to tease equally as badly as he was but he wants to go about it differently. He squeezes the tip of Fili’s cock between two fingers, watching the bead of pre-come well up, and then takes Fili fully down his throat to clean it away. It’s a skill that comes naturally to him, one that Fili envies greatly.

‘ _Kili,_ ’ the elder dwarf whines. Control keeps his hips on the bed when all he really wants to do is fuck his brother’s mouth until that pretty face is covered in his seed. ‘You know, you know what that does to me…’

Kili ignores him and carries on, using his throat muscles to skillfully massage Fili’s shaft. He stops to breathe, studying the vaguely purple hue of the column of flesh before him, and traces its most prominent vein with his finger.

Fili is a mess, all tangled hair and sweat-drenched moustache and his toned body undulating incessantly because of what his little brother is doing to him. Kili sucks him down again, twice, thrice, and then without any further preamble flips Fili over onto his stomach. Despite being so tightly strung he feels like he might snap, Fili is absolute jelly in Kili’s hands (or mouth, as it were) so manhandling him as such is easier than it would normally be. 

Kili lies flush against his back, lips bordering the flushed pink edge of Fili’s ear. He worries the lobe between his teeth, smiling at Fili’s answering moan, and says, ‘This is why you need to be on the bottom. Because I can reduce you to calling my name over and over in a minute. Because as much as you’ll continue to deny it, you’re a whore at heart, Fili, _my_ whore.’ A sob of pleasure bursts from Fili’s throat. ‘I think you’re afraid of how much you want it, and that’s why you won’t give it to me.’

‘Never,’ Fili grunts. ‘I am not the woman. I’m not _your_ woman.’

‘My whore, though,’ Kili reminds him. He rubs an admiring hand over Fili’s lightly tanned rump. His hands pause in the cleft and he smiles when Fili’s muscles contract, trying to deny him entrance.

‘You can’t just… _take_ it.’

‘No, brother, and I don’t plan to. I have a better idea, but you will need to relax somewhat.’

Fili does, although the way he watches Kili out of the corner of one eye indicates that he’s not convinced that Kili’s intentions are pure. Kili shifts down the bed and sits on his heels between Fili’s thighs, the way Fili had been sitting between his previously.

Kili winks and then licks a hot, wet stripe across Fili’s hole, moving just in time to avoid the jerk of Fili’s hips. He does it again, and again, pointing his tongue to trace around the twitching ring of muscle. Fili won’t let him fuck him even only with his tongue, which Kili thinks is ridiculous, so he doesn’t stab his tongue at the channel within the way he really wants to; just licks and sucks sharp bruises either side of the opening and tickles that baby-soft patch of skin behind Fili’s sac with his tongue.

‘Ohhh… _brother_ …’

Kili’s cock jumps at that. Fili always manages to make it sound like more of a sin than it already is. ‘Touch yourself,’ he orders. ‘Touch yourself and tell me how my licking you feels.’

Fili grabs his cock immediately and begins a series of punishing strokes. ‘It tickles,’ he gasps, wrist moving faster, ‘But in the best way. Don’t stop…I need more, please.’

‘Don’t stop talking, then.’ Kili’s head drops back to Fili’s ass and alternates between harsh licks that might almost scratch and delicate kisses, changing the rhythm so he never knows what is coming next.

‘Feels like the most amazing, most wrong thing in the world,’ Fili continues with obvious difficulty. The sloppy, uneven movements of his hand upon his cock tells Kili that the end is near. ‘Like it shouldn’t as good as it does. Oh, please, Kili – ‘

‘One last thing before you come,’ Kili says. He rubs his thumb over the saliva-moistened hole. ‘Wouldn’t this feel _better_ \- ‘ he shoves a knuckle hard against perineum.

‘ _Kili_ \- unhh – ‘

‘ – if it were my cock?’

Fili doesn’t seem to hear him, he’s too busy coming over his hand, biting down the fist of his free hand to contain his shriek. He collapses in a sticky heap, trembling as Kili kisses his opening one last time and nestles in the clean space beside him.

‘No,’ Fili mumbles into his arm. Kili has completely drained him. ‘Your cock wouldn’t feel better. Mine would.’

‘Well, you can’t fuck yourself,’ Kili argues. Fili turns over to grin at him like the proverbial cat that got the cream.

‘You did.’

That shuts him up. 

They fall asleep hand in hand (Kili won’t embrace him again until he’s bathed) and wake up ready to do it all again. One of them will most likely give into the other eventually, but until then, there is this ongoing battle for dominance to amuse them. It’s more fun this way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili is fortunate enough to fuck Kili first. 
> 
> Kili has one condition, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all you fuckers (I mean that in the most affectionate way possible) who thought that a second part was in order. Thank you for encouraging me and putting filthy thoughts in my head. This is your fault.

They both submit in the end – in a manner of speaking. One drunken night, after much discussion, Fili and Kili agree that they will _each_ have a turn on the bottom, it was only fair; and then came their second dilemma: deciding who was to go first.

A roll of the dice determines that it’s Fili who will have his way with Kili first. Despite it being nothing more than a game of chance, Fili proclaims that it’s divine indication that Mahal favors first-borns. Kili just calls it ‘cheating’.

Nevertheless, Kili has one stipulation for his gloating, preening brother before they begin. ‘You just lost, you don’t get to dictate how I may take my victory!’ Fili protests.

Kili smiles indulgently. ‘You won, this is true, but you still require my consent.’ Fili’s face darkens and he hurries along, ‘And you do. It’s a small request. For both our benefits.’

‘Well, what is it?’

‘I want you to be creative.’

Fili squints at him. ‘How’s that? To my knowledge there’s really only one way of...you know.’

Kili nods. ‘Indeed, but the…lead-up…has endless possibilities.’

‘Do you have any ideas, then?’

Kili laughs. ‘Oh no, you’re not filching _my_ ideas, brother. Go away and think about it. I’ll be here when you’re ready.’ He presses his pelvis against Fili’s meaningfully. ‘Try not to take too long.’

***

For all his complaining Fili doesn’t actually have to think very hard or very long to come up with something that will appease Kili. He considers all they have done so far, and all the things he wants to do but hasn’t yet (the obvious aside) and then he has the answer. 

He makes sure that they won’t be disturbed for a long while before summoning Kili.

‘Already?’ Kili asks, clearly surprised. He narrows his eyes. ‘I hope you didn’t cheat again.’

‘You are a horrible loser, Kili. I didn’t cheat in the first place. And yes. I think you will be most pleased.’ He places his palm flat in the small of Kili’s back and pulls him close for a lingering kiss. Kili is just about panting with anticipation when the kiss ends.

‘Well?’ he asks.

Fili squeezes one ass cheek firmly, making Kili jump. ‘Go over and lie down on the bed.’

Kili does as he is told, sparing Fili one curious glance before he makes himself comfortable. Meanwhile, Fili has retrieved something from their closet and is concealing it behind his back.

Fili crosses the room too where his brother lies and produces what he’s been hiding.

‘A scarf?’ He almost looks disappointed.

‘Three scarves,’ Fili corrects. ‘And don’t look so crestfallen. There is much you can do with a scarf. For example…’ he begins to tie Kili’s left wrist to the headboard. Kili jerks his arm back, uncertain.

‘Fili, what…’

‘You said be creative. We’ve not done anything like this before. And,’ his tone softens, ‘I won’t force you to do anything you don’t wish to do. Please…just trust me.’ He kisses Kili’s brow, already damp with sweat.

Kili gulps. ‘Very well.’

Fili resumes tying Kili’s wrists, finishing the left and moving onto the right. The knots aren’t overly tight but still Kili cannot move.

‘I wasn’t actually planning on running away,’ Kili remarks dryly. He watches his brother carefully. ‘What are you doing with the third scarf?’

In answer, Fili whips off his shirt and throws it on the floor. He basks in Kili’s blatant ogling of his chest for a few moments and then says, ‘All right, you said “be creative”, so here’s what I’m going to do. I’m not going to touch you at all, Kili, not until I’m burying myself inside you. Instead I’m going to run this scarf all over your body, across all your most sensitive areas, such a whisper of a touch that you won’t be able to stand it and you’ll be pleading with every fiber of your being for me to take you.’ He pauses. 

‘But even then you’ll still have to be patient, because I’m going to touch myself while you watch. I’m going to stroke my cock wishing it was your hand or your mouth, and then I’ll stop, right on the edge of coming, so that I’m so frantic to fuck you that you’ll be feeling me with every step you take for days to come.’ Another pause. Fili smiles in the direction of Kili’s bonds. ‘And since you’re tied up you can’t do a thing about it.’

Kili’s breathing is visibly affected, coming in loud pants as he tries to regain the ability to speak. Fili has managed to _talk_ him almost to full hardness. He strains his wrists against the scarves, wanting to jump Fili then and there, but there’s hardly any give. ‘Fili…’

‘Shhh.’ Fili brandishes his scarf. ‘Don’t speak, just feel.’

He runs the scarf around Kili’s neck first, loving the way Kili recoils at the ticklish touch. Kili’s earlobes are next and he squirms, biting his lip, as the smallest brush there excites him. Fili knows this and spends extra time there, caressing the small area of flesh and marveling at how it makes Kili thrash his head.

Down along his neck again, shoulders, under the clavicle to begin the descent down Kili’s torso. Kili’s chest is straining off the bed as much as he can, clearly attempting to push the scarf closer to his nipples, which have already curled into buds.

Maddeningly, Fili ignores his nipples completely and trails the scarf around Kili’s abdominals, making a concerted effort to dip into his navel. The scarf moves lower, lower still, until it’s resting on Kili’s hipbones and not moving. Kili’s appreciative noises, which he has feebly been trying to contain, cease as he holds his breath for Fili’s next move.

Fili smiles down at him and reverses the scarf’s journey.

‘That’s not nice,’ Kili objects. Any further complaint is banished from his mind as Fili swirls the scarf over and around his nipples, lingering there longer than the rest of his body. He arches again off the mattress to follow the touch as far as his bound hands will allow. ‘Oh…’

Fili pulls the scarf taut and rubs it over those small nubs of hard flesh and Kili gasps.

‘Back we go,’ Fili murmurs, moving the scarf down in long sweeps and smiling to himself at Kili’s unhappy mewl. Kili has long since reached the apex of his erection and is so hard he can barely stand it, needing so badly for Fili to take pity on them both and just fuck him already.

Of course Fili does no such thing – in fact he makes Kili _more_ desperate if that were possible, bypassing his cock and going for the inner thighs instead, left then right, and continuing down to Kili’s knees and ankles. Kili’s legs were staying in place for the most part, which impressed Fili as he would’ve expected a lower-body tackle from his brother by now.

‘Tell me how it feels,’ Fili says, dragging the scarf up once more, ‘And you’ll get what you crave.’

‘It’s…’ Kili’s voice breaks on a moan as Fili fleetingly passes the scarf over his balls. ‘It’s…it’s like you’re kissing me all over at once. It’s phenomenal and it’s still just a tease. I want more, please, you have no idea how much…’

‘I think I do,’ Fili snickers and gives in, curling the scarf in a circle around Kili’s erection. Kili’s arms pull again at the knotted scarves holding him in place, wordlessly begging.

‘Oh, _please_ …’

Fili tightens the pull of the scarf as he had before and runs from the base of Kili’s cock to the tip, pulling it so it encircled just under the head once before stopping. He begins again, pulling the scarf tight and then loosening it, flicking its tassels over the head of Kili’s cock, wishing he could touch but staying true to his word. He’s so hard and eager to be touched himself that he has to work hard not to rush. Kili needs to want Fili’s cock more than life’s breath; that means going so slow Kili can feel every individual hair on his body stand up to the attention Fili is giving him.

‘Fili,’ Kili pleads, for he can no longer think of anything else to say, he just pants his brother’s name until it has almost lost all meaning. His senses seem to have sharpened with the loss of movement from his arms. Every breath of wind through the open window is like a new touch for him and it’s absolute torture.

Fili can see this and loves it.

‘That’s enough, I think,’ he says, dropping the scarf on the floor. He sits back on his heels at the very end of the bed, far enough away that Kili has to tense his neck to see.

‘Why are you – ‘

‘Don’t you remember?’ Fili says, one-handedly undoing his breeches and baring his cock to the cool air. He shivers. ‘I’m far from done. I still need to…’ He grasps his fully erect member with one hand and squeezes gently. ‘...imagine this is you, using my body for your own pleasure, doing with me what you will…’

Fili wants so much to pull himself to completion, until he’s coming in sticky white ropes all over Kili’s body and leaving him tied while it dries. He rubs himself slowly, slowly, then faster, increasing the pace as gradually as he can manage. It feels good. Really fucking good. But it doesn’t feel as good as Kili’s hand or Kili’s mouth. It will never feel that good. 

Kili cannot look away. He’s gnawing on his lower lip for want of something to do and his hips are undulating in small circles, apparently of their own accord.

‘I used to imagine this was you,’ Fili says, twisting his hand on his cock. ‘Before I kissed you that time, I used to touch myself and imagine it was you…I never thought you’d ever want this, it’s wrong but it’s amazing, Kili, do you see?’

Kili nods but it looks almost automatic, his eyes aren’t moving from his brother’s crotch. He licks his lips and Fili shudders.

Fili fondles himself carefully, conscious that he mustn’t end this too soon. ‘Kili…my brother, heart of hearts…’ he stops to groan, thumbing the tip of his cock and bringing his hand down quickly. ‘…do you remember the first time we did this?’ he continues, his face turning read, struggling to speak coherently.

When Kili fails to answer (not that Fili can blame him, so unfocused with lust are his eyes) Fili continues, ‘It was so…so covert. So… _wrong_ , but you didn’t push me away, you held me closer, didn’t you? You clung to me and begged for more. You wanted…’ he trailed off as the sense memory sent a jolt through him. ‘You wanted me so much, you said so…said you’d never want anything so dearly ever again…do you remember what you said to me, brother?’

Kili’s eyes are glazed over with tears of frustration. If Fili doesn’t fuck him soon he think he might die, excessive as that is. He can’t answer clearly, just squeaks at Fili and bucks his hips as if trying to convey his message of need.

‘Do you remember?’ Fili asks again more forcefully. The hand on his cock never stops, slowing only so he can concentrate on Kili’s answer.

‘I remember,’ Kili replies. ‘Fili, I can’t take this – ‘

‘What did you say?’ Fili presses.

Kili lets loose a cry of irritation. ‘I said, “Make me come, Fili,”.’

Fili throws his head back and keens loudly. ‘Oh, Kili…say it again.’ 

‘Look at me!’ Kili demands. Fili doesn’t appear to notice. ‘Fili…look at me, or so help me, I’ll take it all back!’

 

Startled, Fili raises his head to look at his brother, still appearing for all the world like he’s calling the shots even though he’s strung up by his wrists and has yet to feel the touch of flesh upon his cock. Kili stares, unblinking, into blue eyes too far gone with fervor to process conscious thought. 

‘Make me come, Fili,’ Kili says, never breaking the eye contact. ‘Take your hand off your cock, shove it between my legs, and make. Me. Scream.’

Fili swears in Khuzdul, removing his hand from his cock before it’s all over. ‘I didn’t think you were in ch – ‘

‘Now!’ Kili growls. 

‘That’s not how this works,’ Fili mutters, jumping off the bed to seek out the oil all the same. He dumps the majority of it over himself and rubs it a little too vigorously, enjoying the smooth spread of the liquid before Kili calls a halt to it. He has to laugh at that.

‘And to think,’ he says with a loving shake of his head, ‘Not so long ago you wouldn’t even entertain the thought of me taking you like this.’

‘My time with you will come soon,’ Kili reminds him. He thrusts his hips into the air, exposing the hole Fili has been itching to get into for so long, ‘Well? Do you actually know what you’re doing, or not?’

It’s the right thing to say because Fili stifles a snarl and drives himself inside Kili with no preparation or warning. Kili cries out, shocked and in more pain than pleasure.

‘I’m sorry!’ Fili gasps. ‘I didn’t mean – I’ll, um, I’ll pull – ‘

‘Don’t you fucking dare,’ Kili retorts. He takes a deep breath and wills his body to calm down. ‘It was just…surprising. You’re supposed to prepare me. Or so they say. The oil has eased the way, it doesn’t hurt too badly.’ He then forces a smile. ‘I’ve fucked myself before, you must remember.’

Fili stills his hips. He still feels awful at having caused his beautiful little brother pain. ‘Kili, you know I didn’t – ‘

‘Shut up, Fili, yes it hurts some, but it’ll get better if you move and do something to make it better.’

Fili moves as slowly as he can force himself to. He’s scared to death of hurting Kili again. As much a game as this is to them, nobody is ever supposed to get hurt. ‘Kili…’

‘Stop apologizing,’ Kili rasps, ‘And _do_ something about it, the way you’ve always threatened to. ‘

Fili pulls out a little more, calculates his angle, and thrusts back in again. It’s still slow but it’s almost the correct angle because Kili’s legs wrap around him reflexively. This time there is no pain in Kili’s whimper.

‘Again,’ he says, cracking open his eyes to lock with Fili’s. ‘Just…a bit more…’

‘Like this?’ Fili asks, aiming his thrust higher. Kili almost screams.

‘Yes, yes, _gods_ , right _there_.’

Fili doesn’t need to be asked twice. He shoves his cock into Kili again and again, hitting that glorious spot most of the time (he’s not perfect after all, with Kili’s body clenching around him it’s a miracle he can find the brainpower to aim his thrusts in any direction at all), resisting the urge to close his eyes and instead looking into his brother’s.’

‘Kili,’ he says. Kili doesn’t respond.

‘Kili,’ Fili repeats, and Kili cracks.

‘Touch me, you bastard!’ he wails, pulling on the scarves resolutely denying him any chance of completion. 

And how can Fili deny him that? He jerks Kili’s cock the way he knows will make his brother come hard and fast, quickly and dirtily, aided by saliva that Fili hastily spat into his hand. 

Kili is almost there and it’s Fili’s words, more than anything else, that make him reach a clamorous climax. Fili has always been good with his tongue. In more ways than one, apparently.

‘Remember how you protested against this?’ Fili groans, his free hand pressing tiny bruises into Kili’s body. ‘Remember how you denied me? I hope you’re regretting it now, love, because nothing could ever feel this good again…I think...I think I’m going to leave you tied here for my own pleasure. I’m never going to let you go. When I’m ready, you must come for me, and if not, there will be consequences...’ He groans again, more urgently, almost there, so close he can taste it. ‘Would you like that, Kili, _brother_?’ Fili puts more emphasis on the word ‘brother’ than is necessary knowing how it affects Kili thus. ‘My pleasure-slave. Forever.’

Kili can no longer speak. His hips buck off the bed one final time to meet Fili’s and he comes, not quite screaming but far from silent. Fili’s cock jabbing against his prostate and Fili’s hand on him felt better than he could have ever hoped for. 

Kili’s orgasm is what undoes Fili – he cries out, part Kili’s name and part nonsense, and empties himself into his brother’s willing body. He then withdraws quickly, the passage eased by oil and bodily fluids. He releases the knots on Kili's scarves and lies down, absolutely spent.

Neither brother says anything for some time. Finally Fili cannot stand it any longer and says, ‘Was that all right?’

Kili yawns. He’s tempted to make Fili think that it wasn’t enough but he hasn’t the energy left him and it’d be a blatant lie anyway. ‘Better than “all right”, Fili. That was…it was sensational. And more than creative.’

Fili smiles to himself, pleased not only with his own prowess between the sheets but that he hadn’t scarred Kili for life, both literally and figuratively. He has settled Kili into the curve of his body and is on the fringes of sleep, his nose obscured by the dark curls of Kili’s hair before he registers Kili’s reply.

‘I still believe I can do better, though.’

Fili bites the top of his ear as a response. ‘We shall see.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would really, really love to see an Aidan/Dean version of this except I can’t write RPS to save my life, so someone please get on that. PLEASE. 
> 
> I will offer Fili/Kili porn in return if that helps. Or whatever pairing you want. I’ll make it so.
> 
> (Those two sentences just took me like 10 minutes to spell correctly. Don’t drink and write, kids.)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Kili's turn to top and he intends to make Fili *see* the situation for what it really is. ;)

Naturally, when it's Kili's turn to give as good as he got (so to speak), Fili has a special request of his own.

'Surprise me,' Fili says with a wink and then turns over and promptly excuses himself, leaving Kili bewildered.

 _Surprise me_? What the hell is _that_ supposed to mean?

Over the next couple of days Kili spends quite a lot of time thinking about it - thinking about how he can go over and above what Fili did for him. With the scarves. Now Kili can't look at a scarf without blushing. He wants to make Fili feel good but he also wants to do _better_ than him (because with these two, deep down everything's a competition).

Kili rules out their bedroom completely. That's not surprising in the least. He frowns, contemplating what props (if any) he can use but dismisses that thought as the idea is too like Fili's. His insufferably lovable sibling would just accuse him of pinching his idea and he'd never hear the end of it.

On the third day after Fili takes him, wandering around the yard and ignoring Thorin's calls for him to make himself useful, Kili is hit with sudden inspiration. He looks at the stables, with their soft beds of hay and plethora of nooks and crannies to hide in and thinks _yes_.

There's no way Fili will be expecting it.

There's a second part to his plan, however, that requires sneaking around and lugging something on the large and heavy side into the stables without being seen.

He waits until Fili has gone out on a ride with Thorin, begging off ill when he's asked to go along, and then winking at the absolute last second, then bides his time in the stable, preparing his ambush. It's plenty of time to stash his secret weapon in the loft. Kili also knows they won't be too long in coming back. Fili's curiosity has been piqued and enough days have passed since they were last together that Kili _knows_ his brother is gagging for it. They work together so well because they are both insatiable.

Sure enough, about half an hour later Fili roars back into the stable on his pony looking rather tense and distracted. He's unaware that Kili is still waiting in the shadows for him so he dismounts and begins to remove the tack from his mount. To Kili's delight, he appears to be talking to himself.

'Stupid wink, knows what it does to me, how could I possibly focus on what Thorin's saying when all I'm thinking about is his firm round - '

'I've finally done it,' Kili interjects, grinning from ear to ear as he steps out into the light. 'I've finally driven you crazy.'

Fili spares him a disgusted look and places his pony's bridle on a hook on the wall. 'That was unkind, you know.'

'You're being dramatic, Fili. All I did was wink, you take that how you will - '

'You know exactly how I'm going to take it!' Fili yells. He plonks his pony's saddle down and grabs a blanket and a brush to begin the pony's rub-down.

Kili should be offended but he's not, he's merely amused at how such a small gesture can have Fili so worked up. He plays on this, moving behind where his brother is brushing sweat off the pony's flank (still muttering curses in Khuzdul) and pressing up against his rump.

'Kili...' Fili begins warningly. He needs to bend over to brush the rest of the pony's leg but he can't, not with Kili standing so suggestively behind him, so he moves the brush to the pony's neck instead. He yelps when he feels Kili take a handful of his ass and squeezes.

'You wanted me to surprise you,' he husks in Fili's ear, making his voice overly breathy so that it grazes the side of Fili's neck and makes the hair there stand on end. 'So here's what's going to happen. You're going to finish grooming your pony - properly - and then join me in the loft.'

Fili looks hopelessly at his patient pony who isn't even half-groomed yet. 'Can't the pony wait?'

Kili beams innocuously. 'No.' Without another word he turns and climbs up the ladder, perching on the edge of the loft to watch Fili's expression blacken.

To his credit, Fili does a fairly decent job of grooming the animal, even if it is more rushed than usual. He doesn't leave any stones sticking in its hooves, at least. It doesn't really help that Kili puts his hands down his pants and is massaging himself shamelessly, eyes boring holes in the back of Fili's head the whole time. The moment Fili is done he makes a running leap for the ladder but Kili puts a hand up and stops him short.

'You're covered with dust and pony hair. Wash up outside first, please.'

'You're ordering me around an awful lot for one who's supposed to be respectful of his elders,' Fili notes, pouting, as he makes his way outside.

He can hear Fili splashing outside the stable door. Seconds later Fili is finally clambering up the ladder into the loft, sitting cross-legged before Kili, who remains standing. The younger dwarf turns and fossicks behind a large beam, from which he reveals the object that had been a challenge to get into the stable unseen in the first place. He props it up so it's facing him and Fili.

It's a mirror.

'You asked me to surprise you,' Kili says, circling Fili where he sits. 'Get up and stand front of the mirror.'

Fili actually looks nervous for once and Kili is loving it. 'This is certainly surprising,' he murmurs as he walks over to the mirror. He catches Kili looking at him in the reflection and cocks an eyebrow. 'Now what?'

Kili disregards the unimpressed tone Fili's voice has taken and stands behind him. He helps Fili out of his riding coat, removing any other unnecessary layers until he's left in only breeches and an undershirt. He runs his hands up Fili's ribs, smirking at the way his brother shivers. He's always had just that little bit of extra height on Fili and now it's proving useful.

'You started by telling me what you were going to do,' Kili says in a low voice directly into Fili's ear. 'So I shall do the same. Do you see that mirror there?' He feels Fili nod against his shoulder. 'I want you to keep your eyes on it, on yourself, at all times. Do not look away from your reflection. Do not look at me. Look only at yourself.' He snakes his right hand down to Fili's hip and rests it there provocatively. 'I'm going to touch you, Fili, I'm going to make you come apart and you're finally going to see how debauched you look with your _brother's_ hands and mouth on you. You're going to see how beautiful you are on the fringe of coming. It will feel so good you won't be able to think. Then you won't have to think because I'll fuck you right in front of this mirror. You will see, in vivid detail, how perfect you look being speared on your little brother's cock...and how we should never have waited so long to do this.' 

Kili is inwardly afraid that he didn't have the desired effect on Fili (he doesn't think he's as good as talking like that as his brother is) but then Fili exhales, apparently having held his breath through the whole speech, and the end of his exhalation is definitely a moan. There's already a small lump forming in his crotch area.

‘This is so…’

‘Yes?’ Kili asks, fondling Fili’s length through the confines of his breeches. He feels Fili’s head twitch, like he wants to look away, and Kili presses firmly against it in warning. ‘No, look at yourself.’

‘It’s…strange,’ Fili manages to say, his mouth parted and rosy. Faced with how he looks so aroused – especially at Kili’s hands – he’s flushed a lot more deeply than normal. ‘It shouldn’t feel…this good.’ 

Kili fights the stupid grin threatening to split his face, trying to maintain the air of the domineering lover who won’t take no for an answer. ‘But it does.’ He fumblingly unlaces Fili’s breeches one-handed and pulls his erection, pleased that Fili isn’t just pretending to be excited by all this. ‘Remember what I said. Watch.’

Fili cannot tear his eyes away as he watches Kili stroke firmly down, stopping to gently roll his balls together in his hand and stroking back up. His hand stops at the ridge preceding the head of Fili’s cock and applies the barest pressure to the join between head and shaft.

It feels amazing, it always does, but it’s different now that Fili can see himself. He struggles to keep his eyes open and really _look_ at himself: mouth parted as he pants, cheeks flushed, eyes glassy with desire. It’s erotically confronting.

‘Amazing,’ Kili murmurs without stopping the movement of his hand. ‘You are amazing, Fili, can’t you see?’

Their eyes meet in the mirror and for a split second Fili sees nothing but pure, undemanding tenderness and blind love in his eyes. He smiles fondly, wanting to say something to Kili about it, but Kili blinks and the expression changes back to animalistic lust.

‘Eyes on you,’ Kili reminds him. His hand is jerking faster, the pace intended to coax more desperation from Fili, to make him beg. And beg he does.

‘Your mouth,’ he spits, past the point of complete sentences. He throws his head back onto Kili’s shoulder and groans at a particularly skillful twist of Kili’s hand.

‘ _Look_ ,’ Kili berates him, withdrawing his hand. He drops to his knees. ‘If I do this, what are you going to do?’

‘Not look away from the mirror,’ Fili answers at once. He won’t look away but he might collapse instead; his knees are getting weak. 

‘That’s right.’ Kili pushes the straw around with his knees until he’s comfortable and sits on his heels. He glances up at Fili to make sure his eyes are on the mirror, and when he’s satisfied that they are, swallows Fili whole in that devious way that his brother will _never_ be able to replicate.

Fili’s knees almost buckle. He regains control of his body and then loses it again as Kili sucks him down as a man dying of thirst does water, pulling away when the suction becomes borderline painful and licking delicately at the abused flesh. Then Kili takes Fili’s cock down his throat over and over, never breaking that skin contact, determined to make him forget that Fili ever insisted that _he_ be on top first.

Kili stops suddenly, leaving Fili quaking and gyrating his hips into thin air. He glances up at Fili’s reflection. His stunning older brother, who taught him to walk and talk and fight and fuck, is chewing incessantly on his lips to keep quiet. Small beads of sweat slide down his temples and his right hand twitches towards his crotch as if with the intention of finishing himself off.

‘Do you remember when you asked me if I would share you?’ Kili asks, skimming up the shaft of Fili’s erection with a single finger. Fili’s chest heaves.

‘I was only joking,’ he starts uncertainly.

‘I said I’d never share, Fili, and this is why.’ He turns his head and holds Fili’s chin between two fingers, their eyes meeting in the mirror. ‘I said I’d never share because look at you, Fili. Never has there been a more perfect picture of sin. If I were to share you I’d never get you back.’

‘Yes you would,’ Fili says softly. Lovingly.

Fili has never appeared more alluring than he does right now, frozen in place by Kili’s command and wet with Kili’s saliva. Kili chokes back a cry and springs up to stand in front of Kili, pulling him harshly into a kiss sure to bruise. Fili wraps both arms around him and crushes Kili to his chest, fucking Kili’s mouth with his tongue like he’s forgotten who’s in charge tonight.

The sound of hooves thundering towards and through the stable door has them breaking apart in fright. They both hit the deck at the same time and pray that the sound of their bodies thudding against layers of hay is covered by the sound of the horses’ hooves.

They wait to see who it is. When no voices come Kili inches forward to peer over the edge of the loft. ‘Thorin,’ he hisses to Fili almost imperceptibly.

Fili glares in Thorin’s general direction. ‘He’ll be grooming his blasted pony now,’ he whispers back. ‘He always takes forever.’

Indeed that’s what Thorin is doing, removing his pony’s tack and gathering the tools for cool-down. Kili scoots back. He is _not_ going to let Thorin ruin this for him. 

He grabs Fili’s cock, it having softened slightly at their interruption, and rubs it impatiently with one goal in mind: to see if Fili can keep quiet or not. Fili tries to bat his hand away but Kili isn’t having any of that and just rubs harder, stopping a couple of times to swallow deeply around the now-raging erection in his hands to use his saliva as lubrication.

‘Thorin will hear!’ Fili grunts. By now he’s too far-gone to even consider pushing Kili off him. Which is, of course, Kili’s plan.

‘Better keep it down then,’ Kili retorts, snatching one of Fili’s hands and molding it to his own cock. He bites his fist to restrain a moan when Fili’s fingers curl around him.

Unfortunately Fili looks like he’s close to coming so Kili reluctantly stops and belly-crawls to the edge of the loft again to check on Thorin’s progress. His uncle is nowhere in sight.

‘He’s gone,’ Kili proclaims at normal volume. He extends a hand and drags Fili to his feet. ‘Now where were we?’

‘Shouldn’t we make sure he’s _really_ g- Kili!’

Kili has laid a finger on Fili’s hole and is rubbing it back and forth, teasing mercilessly. He continues for another few seconds, pleased that Fili has automatically returned to examining his expression in the mirror, then stops and checks behind that large pillar. He reappears with a small jar of oil and a blanket.

‘Forgot about this,’ he says happily and shakes the blanket out over the straw in front of the mirror. His expression hardens. ‘Hands and knees please, Fili.’

A fresh blush floods Fili’s cheeks. ‘ _All fours_ , you mean? Like an animal?’

‘And don’t stop looking at the mirror,’ Kili dictates, acting like he hasn’t heard. Fili drops down, presenting his rump and not looking at all sure about it.

Kili dribbles the oil over one finger and rubs it over Fili’s entrance again. ‘You’re going to forget that you ever protested against this, Fili,’ he says in a much deeper voice than usual. His finger slips inside with no resistance, aided by the oil and Fili’s eagerness to be filled. ‘You’re going to beg for more…and more…’ He inserts a second finger. ‘And you’re never going to want anyone else because nobody but your own brother can give you this.’ He gropes around inside Fili until he finds the concentration of nerves that makes Fili shove back against his fingers in a search for relief.

‘Kili, I need…I want…’

‘What’s that, Fili? You want your little brother to fuck you bare-arsed in front of a mirror where you can see how deliciously wrong this whole situation is?’

‘Yes!’ Fili wails. He’s fucking himself on Kili’s fingers without the slightest ounce of coordination, wanting, in this moment, only to come on Kili’s cock because Kili allowed it.

Kili swears and dumps the remainder of the oil over his shaft. His fingers are slippery and can’t properly grip Fili’s hips so he digs his nails in, only marginally apologetic for the hiss of pain it causes Fili. He mentally calculates his angle and, checking that Fili is ready, drives his erection into his brother’s willing body. He stops for a moment when he is completely sounded and looks back to the mirror. 

A jab of white-hot lust shoots up his spine at what he sees. Fili, bent over like a beast, just for him, licking his lips over and over like it’s a challenge. Like he’s expecting to be able to taste Kili from the force of his thrusts. He looks at himself, balls-deep and fully in control of the most beautiful dwarf he will ever see, and rolls his hips once to see what happens. Fili’s mouth drops open and the moan that he comes out with is the stuff of the many wet dreams Kili had before any of this started.

Fili curves his back so that Kili’s cock grazes that delightful place inside him and that is _it_.

Kili’s thrusts are rough and fast, he hasn’t the patience or control to take this slowly, but neither does Fili want it that way. His knees hurt and Fili’s knees probably hurt but it doesn’t matter. The only thing that’s going to stop him is if the loft falls out from under them.

‘Is that good?’ he rasps. ‘Does it feel good, Fili, watching your innocent – little – brother – ‘ a thrust for every word, ‘make you insane with the need to come?’

‘Yes, Kili, yes, _gods_ …hnnn I’m begging you – ‘

‘Are you?’ Kili asks gleefully. ‘I couldn’t tell.’

‘Kili, I _swear_ …’

Kili’s thrusts have turned into an undulating rotation of his hips, rubbing over and over against Fili’s prostate. He stretches under them both for Fili’s leaking erection and strokes him furiously. ‘Come for me, and watch yourself as you do.’

Fili holds out for a full minute before he loses it. His ass clamps tight around the organ invading it, his mouth drops, his body quivers uncontrollably and he comes. He succeeds in watching himself climax only for a few seconds and has to look away, it’s so obscene. He falls forward onto his elbows and attempts to breathe normally again as Kili drives into him a half-dozen more times and comes hard enough that he crumples instantly into a sweaty, satisfied heap on top of Fili. 

Fili tips him off and relaxes into the straw, ignoring for the moment the fact that they both need to bathe soon or risk the possibility of having straw stuck in places it shouldn't be. Kili stretches out next to him, running his fingers through Fili's hair absent-mindedly.

‘I have no words for that,’ Fili says sincerely, ‘But thank you.’ Kili bashfully waves off the gratitude, marking the top of the older dwarf’s head with a chaste kiss.

He then nudges Fili roughly at a disturbance below. _Thorin?_ he mouths. Fili shrugs slightly.

 _No idea_ , he mouths back. Kili jerks his head in the direction of the ladder to insinuate that Fili should check. Fili looks as if he's about to protest, then changes his mind and sticks his tongue out at Kili. He crawls the few inches over to the edge of the loft and looks down the ladder.

Right into Thorin's eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently my brain decided that the world needs more Fili/Kili/Thorin threesomes and well here we are. It wasn’t intentional I swear. Final part coming soon (most likely the end of the work week). Thank you all who have commented/kudosed so far. You guys keep me going. ♥
> 
> Also, I blame this fandom for giving me a major dirty talk kink.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili and Kili request Thorin's silence after he catches the two of them at it. Thorin agrees, but at a price.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly from Thorin's POV this time.

Nobody moves. There's a long, uncomfortable silence where Fili and Thorin's eyes lock. Fili feels like his stomach has fallen clear out of his body. He clenches his fists, bracing himself for the onslaught of Thorin's rage. 

Thorin clears his throat and climbs the remaining length of the ladder to join his nephews in the loft. Startled, Fili rolls over rather gracelessly and rests in a heap at Kili’s feet. He looks up at his brother and notes, curiously, that Kili doesn’t look nearly as terrified as he should.

‘Uncle.’ Fili coughs. ‘How long were you standing there for?’

‘Long enough,’ Thorin replies in a thick voice. He doesn’t look nearly disgusted enough and it’s the absence of this reaction that Fili is expecting that really unsettles him. He feels like this is a test.

‘And did you see – ‘

‘Everything,’ Thorin finishes. His eyes fall meaningfully to the mirror. 

Fili opens and closes his mouth like a fish, trying and failing to find the right thing to say that will keep himself and Kili out of trouble. Kili notices this and, giving Fili a gentle kick to indicate he should get up off the floor, takes yet another step on the path that will inevitably lead them all to Hell.

‘What will it take to buy your silence, Uncle?’ Kili asks with a hand on his hip and, not for the first time where Kili is concerned, Fili is thoroughly baffled. Their _uncle_ has just caught him fucking his _brother_ , which edges the line of propriety even for dwarves, and Kili is behaving as if this is nothing more than a business deal gone awry.

Then Fili’s eyes flicker down and _oh._ _Well then._ There is a distinct lump between Thorin’s legs that can mean only one thing. Thorin Oakenshield, King Under the Moutain, heir to the throne of Erebor and generally pompous, broody git, found the sight of his nephews copulating very pleasing indeed.

All of this was twelve thousand levels of wrong and that only makes Fili want it more. The smoldering look Kili is currently shooting Thorin makes it obvious that he is thinking the same thing.

Thorin folds his arms. ‘It’s a high price. I don’t think the two of you can afford it.’

Fili grabbed Kili around the waist and held him close. ‘Try us,’ he says, finding his tongue at last.

Thorin eyes the two of them, the way Kili’s arm crosses over Fili’s and circles his brother’s waist; how Kili, apparently drunk on his own perceived power, leans over to tongue Fili’s ear obscenely. Fili thinks that he might fall back down if not for the arm supporting him.

‘I would say I want to watch,’ Thorin begins, looking from one nephew to the other. ‘But I’ve already done that. And it was most impressive, I must say. But now that I’ve seen what you are capable of…I want more.’

‘How’s that?’ both brothers ask in unison. 

Thorin’s slow smile is nothing less than feral. ‘I want to participate.’

Kili turns to Fili. Neither of them want to share, they’ve been through this, each wants the other for the rest of their lives, no more and no less, but maybe…just maybe…Fili leans over and whispers something in Kili’s ear. Kili gives a small nod, his gaze still concentrated on Thorin.

‘As you wish,’ he says, ‘But there are…conditions. Just the one condition, actually.’

Thorin raises an eyebrow. ‘And what might that be?’

‘Fili and I have, at each other’s request, been rather…imaginative.’ Kili pauses to allow Thorin a few moments to chew on that thought. ‘We would require the same of you.’

Thorin appears undeterred. ‘I’m sure I can manage that.’

Fili’s grin is practically defiant. ‘You will have no objection to being blindfolded, then.’

Thorin frowns. ‘But you don’t seem to have brought anything with y- ‘ He stops suddenly as Kili snatches a handful of his tunic and rips off an uneven strip. Kili waves the scrap at him.

‘We have everything we need, uncle dear,’ he smirks. Thorin’s face is dark with irritation and desire. Fili shivers. Thorin is formidable on the battlefield; he’s probably just as menacingly talented in the bedroom.

Fili banishes that errant thought from his brain and continues Kili’s sentence, ‘Would you like to hear what we have planned for you?’

‘Please.’

‘Well.’ Fili taps his lip, feigning contemplation. ‘You will be blindfolded, as you know. You will not be able to see what Kili and I do to each other. When Kili moans you will not know why, we don’t plan to tell you, you will have only your remaining senses to guide you. Nor will you be able to see what Kili and I do to _you_. You will have to guess whose mouth is sucking a bruise high on your neck that will last for days and have all the town wondering if Thorin Oakenshield finally snared a bedmate…you will have to guess whose hand is on your cock, whose tongue is between your cheeks, trying to pry you open.’

‘You _will_ have to guess,’ Kili adds. ‘And if you guess incorrectly…you will be punished. Every incorrect guess results in your climax being delayed for another minute.’

Thorin is trying to maintain the air of haughty sovereign but the obvious shiver in his body gives away how much both his nephews’ words are affecting him. ‘I suppose that sounds…agreeable.’

As if he has any choice in the matter, with Fili and Kili both eyeballing him like ravenous wolves. They’re clever, he has to give them that. _Thorin_ was the one who busted them being entirely inappropriate in front of a mirror and in just a few minutes they’ve completely turned the tables on him. He’s smarter and a vastly better fighter but none of that matters because right now he’s utterly at the mercy of his devious nephews.

Thorin _loves_ it. 

Kili walks the few steps over to him and drapes the makeshift blindfold over his eyes, wrapping it around once more and tying it tightly behind his head. Thorin blinks. He can’t see a thing. The absolute loss of what is probably his most important sense makes him suddenly apprehensive.

Then he hears an odd wet sound that can only be Fili and Kili kissing, loud and exaggerated for his benefit, and his uneasiness vanishes on the spot. He wants to _see_ , and they won’t let him, and this blatant abuse of authority by not simply his nephews but his _subordinates_ has made him instantly hard. (Of course, he intends to reprimand them later, and spends a few moments fantasizing about what that might entail.)

The sound stops and the back of Thorin’s neck prickles with the knowledge that he’s being closely watched. With a gentle push, he’s guided onto the floor of the loft, settled back against the soft hay, and relieved of his clothing.

There’s some rustling and scratching – Thorin presumes this is any stray pieces of straw being brushed off Fili and Kili – and then he feels a pair of lips close around his left nipple. He sucks in a quick breath of air, surprised at how good it feels, and tries to grope to feel his assailant’s head. He’s not fast enough; his hand snaps at empty air.

‘Who was that?’ Kili asks him. Thorin mentally curses himself for not paying closer attention to the brush of a beard or moustache braids – or lack thereof – against his chest. He frowns beneath the blindfold. There are only two of them, he has half a chance of guessing correctly…

‘You,’ Thorin offers after another second of pondering. ‘It didn’t feel like Fili.’

‘How would you know what I feel like, uncle?’ Fili teases. ‘Also, no. That was Kili.’

‘Start a tally, Fili,’ the younger dwarf instructs. ‘That’s one.’ Thorin grunts disapprovingly. In truth, there really isn’t anything holding him up here – he could take off the blindfold and make a hasty exit from this bizarre tableau – but at the same time, he is not at all compelled to move. He is curious about how his nephews’ plan will play out.

Of course, the raging erection he is currently sporting is also a factor in his surrender.

Thorin sighs as warm hands plant themselves on his lower stomach and make their way down to his thighs, the fingers precariously close to the responsive skin on his inner thighs but refusing to fully touch there. He is still attempting to maintain control of the noises he’s keeping inside because he doesn’t want Fili and Kili to think that they can reduce him to begging so soon – but then the fingers on his right thigh fondle his balls and his restraint flies out the window. He groans, grabbing again for his attacker’s head.

‘Stop that,’ Kili scolds him, ‘Or we’ll have to do something about your hands.’ Thorin groans again at that as a pang of white-hot pleasure shoots through his belly. 

‘Now, who was it that time?’ Fili says.

It has to be Fili, surely. Kili’s just had his turn. ‘It was you, Fili,’ Thorin says with absolute certainty.

‘I’m afraid not,’ Fili replies with a smarmy grin in his voice. ‘It was Kili again. That’s two.’

Thorin glares daggers at his two recalcitrant nephews but it’s wasted; the blindfold obstructs any fear he can usually instill in people with a frosty glower. ‘This game grows old.’

‘Please, Thorin. Stop being such a cantankerous old stick-in-the-mud. You wished to participate and this is what we’re giving you. Believe me…we will make it worth it.’ Thorin can’t actually tell who said that, the voice is rougher than usual on the final sentence. Then his whole body jolts as he feels a solitary lick from his balls right up to the very tip of his cock, accompanied by the tickle of a beard against the surrounding skin. That means it can only be – 

‘Fili,’ he grunts, grasping handfuls of straw in his effort not to seize the back of Fili’s head and hold him down there.

‘Correct,’ Kili says, pleased. ‘Very good. Lick him again, Fili, as a reward.’

Rather than lick him, Fili surrounds Thorin’s cock with the hot, incredibly gifted cavern of his mouth, tightens his lips around the base, and pulls off at the tip with a lewd pop. Thorin throws his head back, exhaling ‘ _Fili_ ’ in one long breath and bucking his hips off the ground. ‘More,’ is all he can think to say.

‘He is good at that,’ Kili says proudly. Then silence as someone pads around to Thorin’s left, kneels (he can tell by the crackling of the straw) and latches onto the skin high on his neck, sucking feverishly. That’s definitely going to leave a mark.

‘Kili,’ Thorin says with a sigh, turning his head to allow Kili better contact. He bites his fist as Kili wetly whispers ‘ _Yes_ ’ right into his ear and then almost gnaws his fingers off as the skillful mouth and tongue between his legs sucks him down like it’s nothing. He curses over and over, like it’s a prayer for Fili to never fucking stop.

‘Fili,’ he rasps, even though it’s obvious now who’s doing what. It seems to please both his nephews nevertheless, though – and then they stop. Thorin wants to strangle them. ‘Why are you – ‘

Kili pats his head condescendingly, dancing out of the way of Thorin’s hand where it has reached out to trip him over. ‘You’ve mastered that game, uncle. Now it’s time for a new one. Not that it’s really a game, necessarily.’

‘What Kili is doing a masterful job of _not_ saying, Thorin,’ Fili interjects, ‘Is you’ve _felt_ and now it’s time to listen.’

Thorin scowls, confused. What can that possibly mean? His body then stiffens with lust as the noises Fili begins to make – or maybe it’s Kili – they both sound the same to Thorin in the throes of passion. He can hear panting and hushed declarations of love and the smooth, dry sound of skin on skin and it takes every iota of strength in his body to hold back and not just throw himself between those two beautiful young dwarves. He wants to beg. Gods, he wants to beseech them both to remove this infernal blindfold and then bury his cock in Fili first (being the older and all) and then in Kili, and make them both lose their voices from screaming in pleasure.

But Thorin Oakenshield does not beg.

The noises have stopped so Thorin assumes they are both once again watching him. Deciding what to do. 

Then when Fili speaks he almost comes on the spot.

‘Shall I tell you what I’m doing to my brother, uncle?’ Fili asks. Thorin is sure he’s putting deliberate emphasis on the familial titles. Without waiting for an answer, Fili ploughs on. ‘I’ve got my hand around his cock and I’m stroking it…slowly…the way Kili likes it. I’m going to get him so worked up that he’ll be seconds away from pleading to come - ’ Kili is panting madly in the background, burbling _Gods Fili please_ with no further regard for Thorin’s presence.

‘And do you know how it is I know what Kili likes?’ Fili continues, louder so he can be heard over the keening cries from his brother. ‘We’ve been doing this an awfully long time, longer than you know…Come to think of it, I probably _taught_ him what he likes.’

‘No you didn’t,’ Kili objects. ‘ _Fili_ , unhh, stop, stop – ‘

‘He has the better mouth, though,’ Fili says fondly, paying no attention to Kili’s shouts. ‘Kili has the skill to suck you dry, Thorin, did you know that? I don’t know where he got it from…but however he acquired those skills, it was worth it, because the first time Kili took he down his throat and didn’t stop until I could no longer breathe… _Mahal_ , Thorin, you have no idea.’

‘Fili, you need to stop that _now_ , I think I’m going to –‘

‘I can imagine,’ Thorin says. His voice sounds about two octaves deeper than his usual rumble. His throat is dry, his back hurts, his cock is like steel and all he wants is to _see_. ‘And does this…does this usually occur in lofts?’

Fili, whose hand has never ceased movement on Kili’s cock, flickers his eyes over the shaft between Thorin’s legs hungrily. ‘No. This is the first time here. Ordinarily it happens in our room…in the dead of night or early morning…right next to yours. You’ve probably been listening to us for a long time now without realizing it.’

Thorin shuts his eyes behind the blindfold and takes slow, deep breaths to will away the explosion rapidly building in his body. He _has_ heard the occasional peculiar noise from his nephews’ room but assumed it was one of them having a dream, or maybe there were mice in the walls…gods, if he had known what they were up to…

‘Brother, I swear, if you don’t stop what you are doing _right now _\- ‘__

__Thorin can no longer take it. He rips off the blindfold and has half a second’s reprieve before accidentally biting his tongue at the sight and sound of Kili coming over Fili’s fist, jelly-kneed and babbling something nonsensical. Fili holds him on his feet._ _

__Kili looks up at Thorin with glassy eyes. ‘Aren’t you supposed to be blindfolded?’_ _

__‘I couldn’t miss that,’ Thorin tells him. He’s having difficulty thinking clearly: he’s just watched one of his nephews jerk the other into a wobbling mess in the stable where their first riding lesson began. This goes beyond simple sin into a whole new plane of debauchery._ _

__Thorin think he’s the luckiest dwarf alive._ _

__‘I’m impressed, uncle,’ Fili says with a congratulatory grin. ‘Despite your removal of the blindfold you’ve not touched yourself once, yet. That shows remarkable discipline.’_ _

__‘ _Discipline_ is something I believe the two of you could do more of,’ Thorin replies darkly. He has a sudden mental picture of Fili and Kili bent over in his bedchamber, red-arsed and crying and hard and pleading for more as he stands behind them with a paddle in hand. _ _

__Fili doesn’t miss the emphasis Thorin places on the word _discipline_ and licks his lips. That’s not something he’s ever considered in much detail, but Thorin makes it sound so tempting…_ _

__‘Indeed,’ Kili agrees. ‘A great reward is in order for your cooperation. But first…’ He looks at Fili, then at Thorin’s groin, and back to Fili again. Fili nods. ‘First, we want to see how you touch yourself.’_ _

__Thorin’s thick eyebrows lift. ‘And why might that be?’ Not that he’s the least bit averse to the notion._ _

__‘Curiosity,’ they both say. It’s more than that, Thorin can see. They want to devour him._ _

__‘If you wish.’ Thorin takes himself in hand without hesitation and squeezes, closing his eyes at the sensation._ _

__‘Keep your eyes on us,’ Kili directs. ‘We want to see everything.’_ _

__Thorin forces his eyes back open and darts them between the two younger dwarves. He eventually settles on Fili, for Fili is still yet to be touched and his blue eyes are hazy with need._ _

___Discipline_ , Fili mouths at him. _ _

__Thorin’s lip curls. He begins to pull himself off, starting as slowly as he can bear before swiftly picking up the pace he knows will have him coming in minutes if he’s not careful. He’s had sporadic fantasies involving his two attractive nephews and usually he feels dirty during and after climax – but he doesn’t need to fantasise now, they’re right here in front of him, and there are no feelings of shame. Just primal yearning._ _

__His hand slows , exploring the full length of his cock and paying special attention to the head, using the small amount of fluid there to lubricate his movements. Thorin gives a slightly excessive moan. ‘Is this what you want?’ he asks Fili and Kili, who have neither moved nor said anything._ _

__Kili eventually speaks. ‘Touches himself like you do, Fili,’ he says, addressing his brother but not looking away from where Thorin is pleasuring himself. ‘Very similar, in fact. Should I be jealous?’_ _

__Thorin chokes on another moan at the implication. ‘No,’ Fili answers him, watching Thorin attentively. ‘No, our uncle did not teach me how my own body may give me pleasure…he is very good at it, though…’_ _

__Fili turns to his brother and kisses him lasciviously, mouth open so Thorin can see the slide of their tongues against each other. Thorin thinks it’s quite possibly the most erotic thing he’s ever seen – more so than watching the fuck in front of the mirror. This is intimate. Loving. They are lucky to have found each other._ _

__Kili is the first to break the kiss, shoving Fili away from him with a tiny, possessive smile. ‘Thorin. Stop.’_ _

__Thorin does so but it’s not easy with how close he is. A plea is on the tip of his tongue but he withholds it, eager to see what Fili and Kili are going to do with him._ _

__They move in unison like wild cats stalking a wounded animal. Fili sits on his right and Kili on his left. The elder brother spreads one hand over his rump and gives Thorin a little shove over onto his side._ _

__Surely they can’t be thinking…_ _

__‘Stay on your side,’ Fili says in a low voice, winking at Kili on the other side of him. Each brother repositions themselves further down his body and Thorin forgets to think; he can only hold his breath and wait and hope._ _

__He is not disappointed. At the same time, as if they’ve rehearsed it, Fili spreads his cheeks and teasingly licks his entrance as Kili’s mouth envelopes his cock. The dual assault is over and above what he is expecting, it’s too much and Thorin makes a very undignified sound of shock. He cannot work out whether to push his hips further down Kili’s throat or back into Fili’s wicked tongue._ _

__‘Somewhat more than you expected, uncle?’ Fili goads him. Thorin can only wail in reply._ _

__It’s too much but it’s perfect. It almost _hurts_ but the pain is exquisite. Thorin has never been more aroused in his life. He can feel Fili’s tongue probing between his cheeks, stretching in as far as the tight ring of muscle will allow. When Fili can go no further he retreats and ignores Thorin’s opening completely, instead licking and nibbling the backs of Thorin’s thighs. Clearly his elder nephew is the tease in the family._ _

__Kili, meanwhile, has more than lived up to Fili’s graphic description of his talent. It’s too awkward, really, to constantly pull his lips off Thorin’s cock so Kili does the opposite – he sucks on Thorin as if trying to turn him inside out. His tongue is everywhere at once, darting into the slit and back out again and flattening out to lave spirals around the shaft. True to Fili’s word, Kili does not choke, nor does he show any sign of discomfort when Thorin juts forward to test him - Kili’s eyes merely widen slightly and then his throat relaxes, using the muscles hidden back there to perform a wanton massage on the head and length of his uncle’s erection. Thorin is so close, just a bit more, just a little further –_ _

__Kili pulls off him and smiles innocently, making Thorin snarl with unsatisfied need. Maybe Kili is actually the tease._ _

__‘Two minutes, uncle,’ Kili reminds him. ‘Twice you incorrectly guessed who was caressing you. For two minutes shall your completion be delayed.’_ _

__‘Then tell Fili to stop that,’ Thorin grates, rigid with the effort of not coming as Fili recommences the invasion of his tongue. He watches as Kili sits up and peers over to the other side of him and smiles._ _

__‘He’s pleasuring himself, you know.’_ _

__Thorin’s answering groan rattles his whole body. ‘He’s…what?’_ _

__‘He’s pleasuring himself as he tongues you,’ Kili patiently explains. ‘He’s stroking his dick as he licks your hole, he’s trying to make himself come as he makes _you_ -‘_ _

__‘I get it!’ Thorin exclaims. There is no way he can last much longer, not with Fili’s ridiculous tongue and the knowledge that he’s _touching himself_ at the same time._ _

__Kili pinches his leg to get his attention. ‘I think two minutes is too long,’ he says, and at once applies his mouth to Thorin’s cock, sucking like his life depends on it. He’s young enough that he’s hard again already but concentrates fully on bringing Thorin to the brink in the shortest amount of time possible, something that Thorin is exceedingly grateful for._ _

__Thorin twists his head but he can only see Fili in his peripheral vision, head bobbing and his arm rubbing himself furiously. Fili catches his eye and smiles, licking theatrically one last time and absolutely playing up those damnable dimples of his, and it’s the beginning of the end._ _

__It doesn’t help that Kili is _humming_ around his cock, the clever little bastard. ‘I – I – Kili – Fili – I can’t – ‘_ _

__‘Let it happen,’ Fili says, and climaxes with a loud groan, emptying his seed into the hay cushioning them (and partly onto Thorin’s legs)._ _

__To Thorin, it feels like the best part of battle: the victory. His eyes close, he throws his head back, opens his mouth, and orgasms more forcefully than he ever has, right into Kili’s mouth. Some of it trickles down Kili’s chin, only to be lapped up by Fili, who has leaned across Thorin to give his brother a kiss. Thorin’s bones have turned to water. He has no hope of moving even if all the orcs in Middle-earth were to suddenly invade their stable._ _

__He rolls onto his back and stares up at the beams supporting the stable’s roof. ‘You two, you are both…’_ _

__Two pairs of eyes bore holes into him. ‘Yes?’ both brothers ask._ _

__‘Sensational,’ Thorin finishes He yawns, wondering if it would be too improper to sleep in the loft just for tonight. Clearly not, as Fili and Kili curl up either side of him and hold hands across his stomach._ _

__‘Didn’t bring any blankets,’ Kili murmurs, the words squished against Thorin’s ribs._ _

__‘Doesn’t matter,’ Fili says, nuzzling into Thorin’s side. ‘Warm enough up here.’_ _

__As they all drift off to sleep, Thorin absently notes how he never truly asserted where he wanted to be in their sandwich. Not that it matters. Everything has worked out splendidly. Fili and Kili have held up their end of the bargain and true to his word, he will keep his nephews’ involvement a secret for as long as they need him to._ _

__And, well, if they ever want to invite a third party into their bed again…they know where to find him._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHIT YOU GUYS. I’m sorry for yelling BUT. This is the first multi-chapter fic I have EVER finished after 11 years of writing one-shot PWP. I am SO excited. 
> 
> Thank you all for your encouragement, I love you dirty mofos more than I can say. *blows kisses*
> 
> ETA: This will not be the last part because I'm the most suggestible person in the universe. One more to go. THEN I can celebrate. :P


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili is in need of discipline. Thankfully, Kili and Thorin can give that to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be an epilogue but it got totally out of hand so here it is, fifth and final part. :D

A full year passes before Kili notices that Fili wants something more.

They’re tangled around each other in Fili’s bed, in the small hours of the morning, as usual. Fili heard Thorin leave shortly before and gave Kili a swift kick awake, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively when Kili asked what exactly he wanted at this ridiculous hour. He had looked annoyed for barely a few minutes before cracking and kissing Fili like it was the last chance he’d ever get.

Every so often Kili will present Fili with a challenge – make him scream, stay completely silent, touch everywhere but his cock, not be bound but also not allowed to move, that sort of thing – and now, Fili’s challenge is _not_ to come. 

It’s absolute hell. Kili knows precisely where, how long and with how much pressure to touch him to send Fili almost out of his mind with need. Each time he’s allowed to creep the smallest bit closer to coming and each time he’s cruelly prevented from tipping over the edge. He must do this twelve times before Kili will permit him completion.

They’re up to eight and Fili isn’t sure he’s going to make it to nine.

Kili has three fingers up his ass, rubbing merciless circles over his prostate, and that _mouth_ around his cock and Fili just wants to cry in frustration. Additionally, Kili has decided that now is an appropriate time to trace words along the length of Fili’s erection with his tongue and make Fili guess what they are.

‘You can’t be serious,’ Fili says, wheezing. ‘I can hardly remember my own, let alone concentrate long enough to decipher what your _tongue_ is tracing on my – ‘

‘Three correct guesses and I’ll make you come,’ Kili offers.

‘Done.’

Kili smiles smugly and gets to work. Fili dearly wants to give in, to grab Kili’s unruly, braidless hair and rut wantonly into his mouth but that will only get him into trouble. Kili doesn’t like it when his talents are abused that way.

Somehow, in the past year, Kili has ended up calling the shots more often than not. They still take turns in, as Fili referred to it, ‘being the sword and the scabbard’ (Kili hit him for that) but even when Kili is the submissive partner he’s still telling Fili what to do. For all Fili’s bleating about being the elder brother, he’s certainly taken to Kili’s direction well enough.

Kili starts with an easy word, feeling slightly sorry for him. Very slowly, his tongue spells out four letters* on Fili’s dick.

Fili snorts. ‘That’s “love”,’ he proclaims confidently. ‘Very sweet but not exactly challenging.’

Kili ignores the provocation. ‘Fine. Something harder, this time. To _make_ you harder,’ he adds with a roguish wink.

Fili groans and swats him. He begins to say something else (something in the vein of ‘This game is stupid, I need you to please fuck me already,’ because Kili doesn’t like it when he forgets his manners) but instead bites down on his tongue at the extra pressure Kili is applying with his. The word is longer this time and Fili has to pause to think.

‘Brother,’ he eventually guesses, only half-sure if he’s on the right track. Kili makes a noise of approval.

‘Very good. I think you’ll find this last word more difficult, though.’ Kili takes his sodding time, accentuating each letter with a flick of his tongue and finishing it with a soft suck on the tip of Fili’s erection that makes his eyes roll back in his head.

He racks his brain but nothing comes – he has _no_ idea what the word could be. And now, because he cannot guess, Kili is going to make him suffer for it.

‘Erm,’ he starts, trying to buy some time. Kili is currently kissing up and down his shaft in what Fili is sure is an attempt to distract him, the conniving little bastard. ‘Kili, can you – I can’t _think_ \- I don’t _know_!’ Fili bursts out, breaking.

Kili shakes his head. ‘Poor Fili,’ he sighs. ‘Poor Fili couldn’t guess…’

Fili bucks his hips into his brother’s face. ‘Take pity on me, brother, please…’

‘Nope.’ Kili sits up brusquely, denying Fili any further contact. He flips Fili onto his stomach. ‘Do not even _think_ about rubbing yourself against that mattress. The word was _discipline_ , Fili, and it’s a skill you are sorely lacking.’

On the word _discipline_ Kili brings his hand down onto Fili’s ass in a quick, playful smack. It’s completely unexpected and Fili reacts much more passionately than he should, moaning loudly and pushing his groin into the mattress despite Kili’s warning. It’s been a year and Fili has stubbornly kept his desire for this hidden within himself, afraid of what Kili might think, even through all the other things they’ve done. 

Truthfully, he’s afraid of what Kili might think because it was _Thorin_ who awakened this desire within him.

Kili notices this reaction and makes a tiny noise of surprise. Experimentally, he strikes Fili’s rump again with the flat of his hand. Fili responds with a low whine and by pushing his bottom back against Kili as if asking for more.

‘You _do_ enjoy that,’ Kili says in wonderment. ‘What brought that on?’

Fili blushes, thankful that Kili can’t see his face. ‘I can’t say. You’ll be upset.’

‘No I won’t. I promise.’

‘Well…’ Fili twists the sheets around his fingers nervously. ‘Do you remember, about a year ago, when Thorin kind of…sprung us?’

‘I remember,’ Kili says warily.

‘I don’t think he meant to but he…he put the idea in my head.’

‘And what idea’s that?’ Kili asks, although he is fairly sure he can guess.

‘Spanking,’ Fili whispers, mortified. He picks at a hole in the sheet.

‘I didn’t quite catch that, Fili.’

‘You know you heard me!’ Fili retorts, certain he’s going to set the bed alight, his face is that red. 

‘Indulge me,’ Kili smiles. He has no issue with Fili’s kink at all – quite the opposite, in fact; he’s already beginning to plot, but it’s just too much fun to watch Fili fidget. ‘And be detailed about it.’

‘Kili – ‘

‘Do you want me to make you come tonight?’

Fili turns and glares at him. ‘That’s unkind.’

Kili shrugs. ‘You knew what you were getting yourself into. You may continue to speak to the mattress if that makes you feel better.’

The elder dwarf does precisely that. ‘Fine, Kili, have it your way. I – I want to feel the strike of a paddle or a whip or even just your hand against my backside, over and over again, until I’m no longer certain if I’m feeling pleasure or pain.’

Kili has to bite his lip to keep in his groan of appreciation. The notion is appealing indeed, and he feels a warm glow noting that Fili made no further reference to their uncle. Even though Thorin had planted the seed in the first place.

He rubs both hands over Fili’s ass, massaging the large muscles there, and waits until Fili is further relaxed and then slaps the toned flesh hard enough to leave a faint handprint. Fili’s moan is muffled by the sheets but the lower half of his body is a shivering indication of how much he wants this.

‘Like that?’ Kili asks him. Fili nods, and his answer is almost a sob.

‘ _Yes._ ’

Kili flips him onto his back and claims Fili’s mouth in a carnally possessive kiss. ‘Then you will have what you desire,’ he snarls against Fili’s lips, his hands reaching for Fili’s cock to end his suffering. ‘But for now, this will have to do.’

***

Kili puts more planning than is probably necessary into making Fili’s fantasy become a reality but he can’t help it. He loves his brother. He wants Fili to feel special.

He decides to ask Thorin for two things: for his help, and for him to be present (but not participatory). Kili is lying if he pretends that _something_ didn’t pass between Thorin and Fili that night, at the mention of discipline. He’s not jealous, he knows Fili is his, and that’s why he didn’t try to snap Thorin’s neck on the spot. That said, Thorin will still not be permitted to touch.

As for his help…well, Kili’s no simpleton, he knows what spanking involves; but the look in Thorin’s eyes that time suggests that he has some experience in the field. 

He also knows that Thorin won’t refuse. Even if it is only in an observatory role. To his credit, Thorin has held up his end of their bargain to the letter. He has not told a soul about the intimate nature of his nephews’ relationship, nor has he mentioned the night in the loft at all. It’s as if the whole thing never happened. The only sign that Thorin might want more is a lingering glance every now and then.

Kili is lucky enough to catch Thorin’s eye during one of those glances in the days to come. Thorin looks elsewhere straight away, the tips of his ears going pink the only visible sign of his embarrassment, but Kili hisses at him and jerks his head in the direction of the door.

They meet outside where Kili doesn’t waste time with niceties. ‘I need your assistance with Fili,’ he says in a low voice.

‘My assistance?’

‘Yes. A year ago, during our – ‘ He waves both hands around, hoping Thorin will get the picture, ‘ – you said something to Fili and ignited a fire inside him.’

Thorin coughs uncomfortably. ‘I said a lot of things that night, Kili, and I thought you never wanted me to mention it again.’

Kili rubs his temples, trying to maintain his patience. ‘I did. Things have changed. I need you for one more night. Not quite a repeat performance, but I still believe you will be more than satisfied.’

‘And what will I be doing?’ Thorin asks, one eyebrow cocked comically. Kili can almost swear that he’s being obtuse on purpose.

‘Instructing,’ Kili says simply. ‘In the…er…art of…corporal punishment.’

Thorin’s answering smile is so feral Kili has to take a step back away from him. ‘I see. And you cannot do this alone?’

‘I can,’ Kili bites back, ‘But my instinct tells me that Fili would find it very pleasing indeed if you were present.’ 

‘But I may not touch either of you,’ Thorin points out.

‘No.’

‘And why is that, Kili? Can you not trust me?’

Kili looks down, toeing the dirt under his boots. ‘That’s not it at all, uncle. You know it’s not. But…well…’ He meets Thorin’s eyes. ‘If Fili was yours, would you want to share him?’

Thorin’s previous grin melts into a small smile of understanding. ‘No. I wouldn’t.’

‘Exactly.’

‘I wouldn’t want to share you either, Kili. I do not love him more than you. I do not resent only watching the two of you. I know what a blessing it is.’

There are several beats of silence, and then Kili says, ‘So where can we do this? Not the loft, not our room…’ He trails off and hopes that Thorin will come up with something.

Thorin purses his lips thoughtfully. ‘The smithy. Tonight. We will have to be cautious, but I cannot think of anywhere more suitable. I will bring the…essential implements. You round up our victim.’

‘ _Victim_?’

‘The very foundation of being a victim is being helpless, Kili. If Fili isn’t weak with desperation for you to stop, or continue, or something else entirely while you are…disciplining him…you aren’t doing it right.’

***

‘The smithy?’ Fili looks entirely unconvinced. Usually he’s so pliant he’s practically mush in Kili’s hands but tonight, for some reason, he’s putting up a fight.

‘Yes,’ Kili says calmly, keeping a lid on his exasperation. ‘It would be nice for a change of scenery.’ Fili still side-eyes him skeptically so Kili decides he has no choice but to fight dirty. ‘And just think, brother…that anvil you’ll be bent over, those tools, all of Thorin’s works-in-progress…we’ll be doing the most scandalous things in there, and he’ll be going to work tomorrow morning, completely unaware. Maybe you should try to make a bit of a mess just to see if he notices.’

Fili hardly needs to think about it before agreeing. ‘The smithy it is.’

When they enter Thorin is standing there rigid, waiting, and Fili visibly jumps, not expecting it. He clears his throat awkwardly and looks from his uncle to his brother. ‘Er – ‘

‘I invited him,’ Kili murmurs close to his ear. He tongues the lobe slow and wet. ‘We have a sort of surprise for you.’

Kili never discussed with Thorin the concept of ‘staying in character’ but he’s stony-faced and standing to attention nonetheless, the epitome of the humourless, world-weary patriarchal figure that watched over the two of them through all of their lives. Kili is impressed. It’s exactly what they need.

Kili’s eyes widen as, with a closer look, he notices that Thorin has a leather paddle in one hand and a short whip in the other - the kind used for riding horses. He holds them with same the self-assurance that he does his sword and oakenshield.

‘Your brother tells me you desire discipline, Fili,’ Thorin states. It’s not a question. Fili turns crimson and chokes on an inhalation. ‘Bend over this, please.’ He pats the anvil. It’s going to be terribly uncomfortable but Kili is sure that right now he could ask Fili to walk through fire and he’d still do it.

Fili isn’t dressed too warmly so there are minimal layers to get between him and his audience. Thorin’s hand jerks as if to touch Fili’s delectable rump but he stops himself just in time and beckons to Kili. ‘Kili? Will you…examine him for me?’

Kili looks at Thorin gratefully before turning his attention back to his brother. Fili is shaking slightly with the effort of holding himself over the anvil but is otherwise not moving or saying a word. Kili smirks at Thorin and yanks down Fili’s breeches, exposing that delightful round ass to the chilly night air. 

Kili runs his palm over the left cheek, then the right, pleased at how Fili shudders. ‘Beautiful,’ he says softly to no-one in particular. ‘You’ve always been the _ass_ of our line, Fili,’ making the elder dwarf snicker.

‘Leave him a moment, Kili, I need to speak with you,’ Thorin tells him loudly, apparently more for Fili’s benefit than his own. His expression softens, tender, once Kili is within earshot. ‘The paddle and the whip are for show,’ he explains quietly, one eye fixed on Fili the entire time he’s speaking. ‘He’s most likely not ready for them yet.’

Kili inclines his head, once again filled with gratitude at the benevolent core hidden beneath Thorin’s diamond-hard outer shell. ‘I understand.’

‘Will you still do precisely what I say?’

‘Of course.’

Thorin straightens and dismisses Kili with a flick of his wrist. ‘Good. Now, Fili.’ Fili’s head snaps up at being addressed. ‘Have you misbehaved recently, or done anything to displease your brother?’

Fili’s brow furrows. ‘I don’t think so.’

‘That’s not a very specific answer. Kili, one, please.’

Kili stands behind his elder and slaps his behind once, fleeting and hard. Fili grunts against the anvil.

‘Thorin – ‘ Fili isn’t quite sure how to proceed. His eyes dart around the forge restlessly. ‘The anvil – ‘

‘Uncomfortable, is it?’

Fili nods.

‘I see. Kili, we will more him to the table.’ Thorin gestures in the table’s direction. ‘But first – two more.’

Kili obliges. Fili manages to stay silent for the first but a pitiful noise escapes him, becoming louder when Kili’s hand brushes the backs of his thighs, unable to resist. He bends down and whispers, ‘If you want us to stop –‘

‘No,’ Fili hisses, kissing Kili hastily. ‘Definitely not.’

He bends over the table like Thorin asked him to, his attempt to face away from those icy blue eyes thwarted by an ominous stretch of the whip. ‘Look at me,’ Thorin tells him sternly. ‘You are at the mercy of your brother and I tonight. Do you understand what that means?’

‘Thorin – ‘

‘Do you?’

Fili shuts up. Thorin continues for him, ‘It means that with every strike of Kili’s hand, you will count, and you will thank him for it. If you lose count, or lose _control_ \- ‘ His eyes flit to Fili’s groin, his dick already beginning to harden, ‘We begin again. When we feel you have had enough, Kili is going to fuck you right where you lay. Is that clear?’

‘Yes.’

‘Splendid. Fili, I want you to think back on every time you disrespected Kili, every time you pilfered or ruined something of his, every time you flirted with someone that isn’t him. I want you to come up with a number for every slight against your exceptional sibling here.’

Fili’s hands claw against the table as Kili watches him think. He’s never seen Fili more humiliated in his life – nor has he any intention of ending this prematurely. ‘Twenty,’ Fili finally concedes, swallowing audibly and looking up to meet Kili’s eyes.

Thorin and Kili exchange a glance full of urprise and something close to respect – both expected five to ten at the maximum. Fili drops his neck after a few moments, the angle looks too awkward to be comfortable, but the anticipation in Thorin’s voice is obvious when he says, ‘Twenty it is, then. Kili, over next to your brother.’ Thorin arranges himself in a chair in the corner and there’s the sound of something clinking and then fabric rustling around. Kili takes a minute to admire how Thorin looks, with his eyes hooded and prick out; the very essence of depraved authority. Maybe it _wouldn’t_ have been such a bad idea to request his participation…

‘Now, Fili,’ Thorin addresses his elder nephew, bringing Kili’s train of thought to a screeching halt. ‘You are to count each strike of Kili’s hand. If you fail to count we will begin again.’ He doesn’t wait for Fili to respond before catching Kili’s eye and nodding in the direction of the table.

Kili hesitates for the briefest second; more to spend extra time ogling Fili’s bared behind than anything else, and then strikes him, open-palmed and snappingly loud.

‘Unh!’ Fili grunts at being taken unaware. ‘Oh, Kili…one.’

‘Good.’ Thorin’s hands are holding onto the tops of his legs rather tight as if he’s physically restraining from touching his cock. ‘Another.’

Kili obliges. There’s a minor sting to his hand but it’s nothing compared to what Fili’s surely feeling. Fili’s ass is turning pinker than his face. ‘Two,’ Fili cries out, his hips moving incessantly on the table. He’s positioned so his cock is pointing under the table rather than rubbing against it; something that Kili is positive Thorin arranged deliberately.

‘Keep going, Kili,’ Thorin says, giving into the urge to touch himself. He squeezes his cock firmly, catching Kili’s eye and winking. ‘Make sure he counts.’

Fili never forgets to count, despite never having done this previously (or so he said) and being achingly hard – Kili couldn’t resist a peek under the table to check. By twelve, his ass is a bright, hot red and tears are streaming down his cheeks. By fifteen he asks for a moment’s respite.

‘Only a minute,’ he begs, panting. His eyes are shiny with unshed tears and his cock is distinctly violet. Kili is still awed that he can do this to his brother; break him down to a sobbing pile of desperation. He wants to touch, to caress Fili all over, but Thorin’s voice is the whipcrack stopping him.

‘Not yet, Kili,’ he reprimands. Thorin’s erection is slick with pre-come glinting in the moonlight filtering in through the forge’s one open window. ‘Fili has five more to go. Before those five, I want him to describe how it feels for us.’

Fili writhes involuntarily. ‘Thorin –‘

‘I wasn’t asking, Fili.’

Fili’s moan is muffled by the wood of the table. ‘Gods…it’s…it hurts, it stings so much, but it also feels so very good…every time Kili hits me I can feel it in my cock. I need him to fuck me, Thorin, now,’ he pleads.

Kili nearly loses it at that; he’s a second away from whipping his prick out and driving himself into Fili until they both can’t see for the pleasure coursing through their bodies. Thorin and his delightfully deep voice, damn him, once again get in the way.

‘Not yet, Kili. Five more.’

‘ _Thorin_ ,’ Fili cries.

Thorin resumes stroking himself. ‘Proceed,’ he says to Kili, ignoring the wails from the blond dwarf on the table.

Kili breathes deeply to clear his head, pulls his arm back, and delivers a blow harder than he has all night. Fili is thrown forward and _squeals_ , his hips are still pumping into nothing but air, but he still says, ‘Sixteen.’

_Smack._ ‘S-seventeen…Kili…’

‘Three to go, Fili. You’re doing wonderfully,’ Thorin calls out from his perch. His voice is gravelly and his face sweaty and lips parted with arousal, and not for the first time, Kili appreciates just how handsome their uncle is. He ends the eighteenth strike with a naughty dip of his fingers into Fili’s cleft. Fili almost forgets to count.

‘ _Eighteen_ , you horrible cocktease!’

All the blood has left Kili’s brain and taken up residence in his breeches, he’s borderline hysterical (never mind how Fili must be feeling) so the nineteenth and twentieth hits are cracked out in quick succession. He expects Thorin to rebuke him for that but Thorin is also well past the point of stringing a sentence together – he’s had to temporarily cease the movements on his dick; he’s that close to the edge.

‘Now?’ is all Kili can get out by way of asking permission. Thorin fishes in his coat pocket for the oil and throws it at Kili, who catches it reflexively.

‘Now you may reward him,’ Thorin says, fisting his engorged cock. Kili doesn’t need to be asked twice. He unlaces his breeches, pours the oil over himself, checks his angle, and drives home.

He’s concerned about hurting Fili – his ass must be sensitive after all it has been through tonight – but Fili seems annoyed by that, muttering at him to _go faster, go harder, can clearly fucking take it_ , and Kili abandons any attempt at finesse in the same place he threw his morals when he kissed Fili back that first time. He’s dimly aware of Thorin’s moans becoming stronger. 

None of them have the strength to make this last. Kili has, after a couple of thrusts, found the golden angle to pound relentlessly against Fili’s prostate, and the strain of staying upright indicates that he’s just about done. He wants to take Fili’s neglected erection in hand but he can’t reach so he just fucks as hard as he possibly can – the table is banging against the wall of the smithy and all three of them really hope that nobody is walking by outside – and hopes it will be enough.

It is. Fili comes, long, loud and untouched, screaming as Thorin said he would and making a mess on the underside of the table. Kili is the first to follow him, filling his brother with a groan before withdrawing to sit shakily on the ground before he falls. Thorin’s climax is quieter but just as explosive; he spits out a curse neither of the brothers recognize and reclines in an exhausted and very pleased heap in his chair.

Fili eases off the table and rubs his lower back, wincing. He’s radiating happiness when he turns to Thorin and Kili. ‘I cannot thank you both enough.’

Thorin shrugs indifferently but there’s a small smile upturning the corners of his mouth. ‘My involvement was secondary. Kili was the one to approach me with the proposition.’

‘Why is that?’ Fili asks suddenly, turning to fully face Kili where he’s still sitting cross-legged on the ground. ‘It’s just that, you know…you’re rather possessive.’

‘I thought you might welcome the idea of Thorin watching,’ Kili replies. ‘Was I wrong?’

‘Well, no…’

‘Then stop complaining.’

‘I’m not complaining,’ Fili counters. He’s never complained where Kili is concerned. Not when his ravishingly pretty little brother is evidently the brains in the family. And the beauty. And the mouth. And…well…

If that only leaves Fili to be the _bottom_ between the two of them – both physically and metaphorically – he’s sure he can live with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I didn’t consult the online Khuzdul dictionary for the dwarven spellings of various words, nor do I know how accurate the dictionary is, nor do I actually care. :P
> 
> Also this is my first time writing anything spanking-related so I’m kind of nervous posting this. Constructive criticism is always welcome, of course, but please be gentle.


End file.
